


Ole

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Filk, Gen, Humor, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-15
Updated: 1999-04-15
Packaged: 2018-11-11 01:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11138823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	Ole

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Ole!

Insert disclaimer of your choice here. 

Every once in a while, someone asks me why I've never tried my hand at poetry. I think you'll see the answer once you read this. 

Long, long ago, in "Son of Drabble," a situation arose in which Turnbull wore a matador costume (Alanna's fault, not mine -- I'm responsible for the tequila, but not the costume). Let's not get into the whys and wherefors of *that*, though ... I just like to periodically remind people of it. And Jenn gets credit for the title. 

# OLE!

by Katrina Bowen 

It's the story  
Of a Dragon Lady  
Who lusted after Mounties every day  
But the object  
Of her affection  
Just didn't want to play  


It's the story  
Of a guy named Turnbull  
Who led a secret life all in his head  
He had a matador  
Hat with tassles  
And a shining cape of red  


Turnbull wore his costume one day for the Lady  
She said, "Turnbull, I never thought of you  
And yes, I will become your lover,  
Although I realize that you'll never have a clue"  


And TDL  
Said "What the hell,  
A matador will surely please me very well."  


* * *

Return to the Due South  
Fiction Archive


End file.
